selenagomezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Won't Apologize
I Won't Apologize (No Quiero Arrepentirme en español) es una canción interpretada por Selena Gomez & The Scene. Es la segunda pista que se puede escuchar en el álbum debut de la banda, Kiss & Tell. Selena Gomez ha co-escrito esta canción. Audio thumb|center|335px Letra Letra original = You had me to get her. And here, I thought it was me. I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies. It's all said and all done. I gave it all for the long run. Can she say the same thing? I guess this is good bye and good luck. (I can't be what you want me to be.) I'm sorry for changing. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But, I won't apologize for who I am. No, no. Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend. But it wasn't the best friend that you know I meant and I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free. But I am and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me. (I don't even want to be her.) Chorus: I'm sorry for changing. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But, I won't apologize for who I am. I thank you for this hopeless war Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before. Now I'm more. I don't need you anymore. I'm sorry. (Listen close I won't say this again.) I'm sorry for changing. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But, I won't apologize for who I am. I'm sorry for changing. I'm sorry it isn't like it was. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But, I won't apologize Why should I apologize? No, I won't apologize for who I am. |-| Letra traducida = Tu me tenias, para tenerla a ella. Yo creía, que era por mi. Yo estaba cambiando, mi vida por tus mentiras. Todo está dicho y hecho. Te lo di todo por mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? Supongo que esto es un adiós y buena suerte. (No puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.) Lo siento por cambiar. Lo siento que tenía que ser así. Créeme, es más fácil simplemente aparentar. Pero, no voy a disculparme por lo que soy. No, no. Recuerda cuando me dijiste que estabas con tu mejor amigo. Pero no era el mejor amigo que tú sabes que yo creía que era y Solía aceptarlo, yo no sabía que podía ser libre. Pero yo soy así y no voy a volver porque tú no me mereces. (Yo no quiero ser ella.) Lo siento por cambiar. Lo siento que tenía que ser así. Créeme, es más fácil simplemente aparentar. Pero, no voy a disculparme por lo que soy. Le doy las gracias por esta guerra sin esperanza. Porque a pesar del dolor ahora soy más fuerte que antes. Que nunca antes. Yo no te necesito más. Lo siento. (Escucha no lo repetiré) Lo siento por cambiar. Lo siento que tenía que ser así. Créeme, es más fácil simplemente aparentar. Pero, no voy a disculparme por lo que soy. Lo siento por cambiar. Lo siento, no es como era antes. Créeme, es más fácil simplemente aparentar. Pero, no voy a disculparme ¿Por qué debería disculparme? Pero no voy a disculparme por lo que soy. Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia.com Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Kiss & Tell